Give Me A Sign
by MandNwriterzz
Summary: Wales has feelings for Sophie, but believes she's in love with Julian. But one night could change his world... Lame summary, I know, but please read! R&R! (Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade.)


Wales gazed up at the sky. He just had the worst nightmare of his life: Sophie had actually chose Julian over him. She had been laughing in his face and cuddling up to the blond, icy-eyed Blader and his teammate. He had woken up in a cold sweat and his heart felt like a solid iron had crushed it flat.

The Cetus Blader closed his eyes. Why shouldn't Sophie like Julian? He was rich, powerful and handsome and basically everything he wasn't. They were such good friends and even Klaus had mentioned they liked each other.

He looked back up at the sky. He was now stargazing outside Julian's mansion, lying on his back on the dewy grass and watching the stars twinkle and glimmer in the dark midnight blue sky. It was cloudless, so no star was hidden and the full moon hung in the sky, a huge ball of smooth and silver energy unlike its counterpart, the Sun. Wales had always preferred night to day. A cool breeze whipped past his skin, refreshing him. The ocean roared and slapped violently against the sand, as moody and conflicted as the turmoil inside Wales' mind.

The sight was breathtaking and just what the blue eyed Blader needed to get his mind off things. There were still a couple of hours till dawn, so Wales closed his eyes again, nearly drifting off to sleep. He had dozed off for a few minutes when a soft voice awoke him.

"What are you doing out here?" the voice inquired.

Wales' eyes snapped open to meet an upside down pair of beautiful emerald green eyes. "Oh, hello, Sophie," he greeted briskly. "What are you doing up?"

Sophie laughed. She had a light laugh; half air and half sound and like the lovely melodic tinkling of silver chimes in the wind. "I should be asking you the same thing, silly."

Her long, aqua blue hair was falling past her shoulders as she bent down over him and the locks were tickling his cheek, so he sat up, careful not to bump heads with her. "Uh, I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither," agreed Sophie. She sat down next to him, setting herself daintily on the grass. She was so graceful. "Did you have a nightmare?"

_Wow, she can read me so easily_, Wales thought, but he shook his head. "No," he lied. "I just wanted to get some air. All that history in Julian's place makes it stuffy."

Sophie smirked. "I know you're lying, Wales. You're pretty bad at it."

_Oops_. He shrugged. "Fine. But the view here _is_ incredible."

"I agree."

Wales smiled. He loved how they shared so many things in common. "So what are you doing up?" the ginger-haired Blader asked the bluenette.

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

"A certain someone that I want to tell my true feelings to."

A huge lump formed in Wales' throat and he barely managed to choke out, "You _like_ someone?"

"Well, yes, but I don't think he knows."

"You mean, _like _like?"

"Yes, Wales. Is that so hard to grasp?"

"No, I guess not." He swallowed and turned toward her. "Do I know him?"

Sophie let a small smile grace her pink lips. "Yes."

Wales' heart sunk a little. "Does he Beyblade?"

"Yes."

_Brilliant, Wales, you git, _Wales chided himself._ Nearly everyone she knows Beyblades._ "Is he smart?"

"Yes." The breeze came back, but instead of comforting Wales, it carried the smell of Sophie, an intoxicating and sweet scent of gardenias and vanilla. Wales wanted to wrap her in his arms right now, but he stopped himself.

"Powerful?"

"He radiates the aura of power to me and I like working with him. We make a hell of a team together. I have his back and he has mine."

This was ringing the bells and the peals sounded like 'Julian Konzern'. "Is he handsome?"

Sophie grinned. "Very much, yes."

Wales' heart now plummeted fast to the bottom of his feet and a dejected feeling washed over him. "Is he blond?"

That seemed to confuse Sophie, since the girl's eyebrows furrowed together. "No. Why?" A moment of silence and Sophie's mouth fell open, finally realizing. "Oh, you don't think I like Julian, do you?"

_Ding ding ding!_ The thoughts in his head sang. "Well, you spend a lot of time with him and he's rich and powerful and cool and everything," Wales mumbled out rapidly.

"Oh no, Wales. I only care for Julian as a friend. I like someone else." Her smile was back and Wales still felt bewildered and he wanted to strange the daylights out of this man who had stolen Sophie's heart from him. "You must know, right?"

Wales then felt like screaming or rolling his eyes or better yet, flinging himself off the edge of where they were sitting into the ocean. "God, Sophie, can you just give me a sign or something?"

Sophie sighed, not impatiently but wistfully. Then she leaned in, the smell of gardenias and vanilla overwhelming him so much that he didn't stop her, and pecked Wales right on the lips. It was brief, but Wales was so dazed that he could only gawk back at Sophie.

"M-m-me?" he asked incredulously.

The other Cetus Blader giggled. "Yes, Wales. You. Only you."

To say Wales was happy was the understatement of the whole year. He was ecstatic and delighted and felt absolutely wonderful. He grinned back at her and kissed her square on the mouth again, her lips tasting like sweet powdered sugar. She kissed him back and Wales' tormented feelings evaporated just like that. He broke the kiss just to say, "Sophie, wait. Let me just officially ask you: Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sophie smiled back. "Always such a gentleman," she teased, but her tone went back to soft and serious. "But yes, Wales. I would love to."

They kissed again and after a few hours of talking and, yes, more kissing, the sun began to rise out of the horizon and for once, Wales was happy to see it. He and Sophie rose and walked back to the mansion, hand in hand, finally completing one another.


End file.
